LAST TEARS
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Apa kau dendam pada Ayah kandungmu? Ini adalah kali terakhir aku melihatmu menangis karena sedih, Bunda


Summari: Apa kau dendam pada Ayah kandungmu? Ini adalah kali terakhir aku melihatmu

menangis karena sedih, Bunda

LAST TEARS

Pairing: HINATA, BORUTO

Rating: T

Tags: Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading.. 😊

############################

Derap langkah sepatu boots membahana saat barisan pemuda berseragam semi militer berwarna Navy melintas. Bendera jepang yang menjulang gagah diurutan terdepan barisan menjadi pertanda untuk Boruto dan beberapa pemuda senasib dengannya segera berdiri tegak dan memasang sikap hormat.

Hinata menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan bingung. Namun ia juga tidak memungkiri kekagumannya akan sosok yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Rambut pirang cerah dan mata sebiru langit yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kekanakan itu, kini Nampak begitu tegas dan berwibawa. Mirip dengan sosok yang ia kenang sebagai ayah biologis sang putra.

Aah.. Tanpa terasa Boruto kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika ada pasukan lewat, kau harus memberi hormat, nak?" Tanya Hinata antusias setelah Boruto kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Kemarin ada breefing." Jawab Boruto singkat tanpa ekspresi, "Bunda tidak perlu Khawatir, aku pasti bisa melewatinya dengan sempurna."

Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum. Nah, kalau sifat yang ini jelas dia tahu, Boruto mengcopy dari siapa.

"Bunda tahu kamu selalu akan melakukan yang terbaik." Bisik Hinata sambil tersenyum dan bergelanyut di lengan sang putra.

"NOMOR 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 DAN 10! MAJU MEMBENTUK BARISAN, SEKARANG!"

Acara manis – manis ibu dan anak itu segera berakhir setelah terdengar aba – aba dari pria berseragam militer dan berambut bob. Setiap pemuda dengan nomor yang disebutkan segera melakukan apa yang telah diperintahkan.

"Saya Letnan Maito Guy, akan menjadi pemandu jalan. MENGERTI!"

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

Hinata menatap cemas kearah Boruto. Ia tidak menyangka putranya akan maju diurutan pertama. Namun pandangannya segera teralihkan saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Anda Ibu Boruto?" Tanya perempuan itu lembut, "Saya Letnan Kurenai dari Departemen pertahanan Kelautan, silahkan mengikuti saya."

.

.

LAST TEARS

.

.

Ruangan itu hanya kotak berukura meter dengan dua kursi besi yang menghadap ke arah sekat kaca transparan. Hinata menatap awas pada sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian ia melihat Boruto memasuki ruangan diseberang kaca dengan dipandu dua orang berseragam militer. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kembali masuk 3 pria berseragam. Melihat dari emblem dan bintang penghargaan yang tersemat, mereka jelas bukan orang biasa.

"Boruto!"

Hinata menggedor kaca dihadapannya yang tiada bergeming. Berharap sang putra bisa menyadari keberadaanya. Kilatan masa kecil Boruto berseliweran dikepala. Hinata ketakutan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilalui oleh bayi kecilnya nanti.

"Boruto tidak akan bisa melihat ataupun mendengar anda, Nyonya.." Seorang perempuan masuk menyusul Hinata, "tapi anda bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka bicara."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sementara perempuan bernama Kurenai itu duduk tenang dihadapan Hinata.

"Silahkan duduk dengan tenang. Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa putra anda perjuangkan untuk masa depannya."

.

.

LAST TEARS

.

.

"Boruto"

Suara pria pertama terdengar pelan dan dalam dari balik masker yang ia kenakan. Rambut silvernya berkilau tertimpa lampu penerangan.

"Didalam akta kelahiranmu tertulis kau bernama Uzumaki Boruto. Putra tunggal Uzumaki Naruto." Pria itu menatap berkas ditangannya, "namun di formulir pendaftaran kau menuliskan namamu sebagai Uchiha Boruto, Putra pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke."

"Pemalsuan identitas jelas tidak diperkenankan dan hukumannya berat!" Timpal Pria tua berambut panjang disamping si masker.

Boruto tidak bergeming. Matanya masih menatap tajam dengan raut yang tidak terbaca.

"Jelaskan!" Perintah pria dengan codet diwajahnya. Nampaknya ia yang paling muda dan paling ramah diantara ketiganya.

"Siap! Nama saya Uchiha Boruto!" Jawab Boruto singkat.

"Lalu siapa Uzumaki Naruto!" timpal si masker.

"Siap! Mungkin dia Ayah biologis saya. Namun saya tidak pernah mengenal sosok Ayah semenjak kecil selain Uchiha Sasuke!"

Semua orang terdiam.

"Apa ibumu melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Ayah kandungmu?"

Ada kilat ketidaksukaan terpancar dari safir biru Boruto. Kalimat bernada memojokkan yang tidak ia dengar sejak 11 tahun yang lalu jelas mengorek kembali kubangan nanah di hati sang pemuda.

"Siap!"

Boruto sejenak terdiam sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ayah saya membuang bunda dan saya, semenjak saya berusia 2 minggu." Suara Boruto terdengar kelam dan dingin, "ia tega mengusir istrinya yang baru melahirkan karena terpengaruh bisikan seseorang yang berniat menggantikan posisi Bunda dari sisinya."

Hening.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Ayah kandungmu?" Tanya pria tua.

"Siap! Pernah saat saya berusia 5 tahun."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya si codet.

"Siap! Biasa saja!"

Ketiga pria itu lalu saling berpandangan.

"Apa motivasimu memasuki Akademi Militer Nasional?" Tanya si masker.

Boruto sedikit menurunkan bahunya. Ia bersyukur akhirnya pertanyaan tentang masa lalunya berhenti.

"Siap! Saya ingin membanggakan Bunda dan Ayah Sasuke! Saya ingin mengabdikan diri pada Negara seperti Ayah Sasuke!"

"Begitupun dengan Ayah Kandungmu."

Boruto menatap si pria tua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ketiga pria dewasa dihadapannya ini begitu konsern membahas mengenai Ayah kandungnya. Namun ia teringat pesan Sasuke untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan berfikir jernih. Bisa saja ini merupakan tes Psikologi untuknya.

"Kau tahu kan dia, Ayah kandungmu, juga orang militer? Jika lulus dan mau masuk Departemen Pertahanan Darat, kau memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengannya."

"Siap! Saya tahu! Tapi saya tidak memupuk cita – cita ini karena memandang sosoknya. Saya ingin menjadi pilot seperti Ayah Sasuke."

"Departemen Pertahanan Udara, rupanya." Gumam Kakashi bangga.

"Boruto." Pria bercodet itu kini menatap tajam, "apa kau dendam pada Ayah kandungmu?"

"Siap! Tidak!"

Jawaban spotan dan lugas dari Boruto jelas mendeskripsikan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ia pernah tersakiti, mungkin hati kecilnya menolak keberadaan sang Ayah. Namun ia juga menerima dirinya sebagai wujud lain dari pria bernama Naruto. Bahwa darah Uzumaki mengalir dalam nadinya.

"Bunda pernah berkata. Jangan pernah mendendam pada orang yang telah menyakiti kita. Dendam hanya membuat kita semakin jatuh dan sakit. Jika saya ingin membalasnya, maka saya harus bisa membuatnya bangga sekaligus segan untuk kembali mengakui dan mengusik hidup saya."

Mata Boruto membola sejenak lalu kembali meredup tenang. Ia kini melihat wanita yang paling ia hormati dan kasihi berdiri dibalik dinding kaca yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi tembus pandang. Air mata jelas membanjiri wajah ayu yang sepanjang ingatannya selalu memenuhi hidupnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia ingin sekali berlari menyongsong wanita itu. Namun ia tahu, apa yang ia harapkan kini hanya tinggal selangkah lagi.

Ia harus bertahan.

Oleh karena itu, alih – alih mengucapkan atau melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Ibunya, Boruto lebih memilih untuk tetap bertahan dalam sikap siaganya dan tersenyum kearah sang Bunda.

Ketiga pria dihadapan Boruto mendekat secara bersamaan.

"Boruto." Pria tua itu kini tersenyum lembut, "Wajah dan posturmu mengingatkanku pada Naruto."

"Namun sikapmu." Timpal si Masker, "hah! Entah apa yang sudah diajarkan Sasuke padamu hingga kau tumbuh menjadi sekaku ini."

Kalimat kedua pria dihadapannya ini sontak membuat kening Boruto berkerut.

"Namaku Sersan Kolonel Iruka dari Departemen Pertahanan Darat." Si codet tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Boruto.

Boruto menatap tangan Iruka sejenak namun segera membalas uluran tangan Iruka dengan hangat.

"Ini Mayor Jendral Hatake Kakashi San dari Departemen Pertahanan Udara, dan Mayor Jendral Jiraiya San dari Departemen Pertahanan Darat." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan si masker dan si pria tua, "dan kami bertiga adalah guru dari kedua Ayahmu."

Sekarang bukan hanya Boruto yang terkejut, Hinata pun tak kalah terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya saat ini ternyata memiliki ikatan dengan mantan suaminya. Ia menyadari, menikahi pria dengan latar yang sama tentu akan ada kesempatan yang membuat mereka terhubung dengan masa lalu Hinata. Namun siapa yang menyangka jika secepat ini.

Mungkin inilah takdir.

"Buat ibumu bangga, nak." Kata Kakashi, "kau memiliki dua Ayah yang sama hebat dimasanya. Kau harus bisa melebihi mereka."

"Tentu." Bisik Boruto lalu menatap sang Ibunda, "Ini adalah kali terakhir aku melihatmu menangis karena sedih, Bunda."

#FIN?

Haluuuuuuuuuuuu.. Hai hai! Lama tidak muncul dan kembali dengan fik pendek yang terinspirasi dari kisah seorang ibu yang sedang mengantar anaknya tes masuk militer. Tentu saja dengan perubahan disana – sini supaya bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisi latar cerita yaitu militer di jepang. Semoga menghibur. Untuk sementara yang fik bersambung – bersambung masih belum nyambung. Hahahaha.. entah mengapa mood masih terbang kemana – mana.. (lalalalala) dan justru kembali dengan ide cerita baru. Oke! Cukup sekian dari Hitora. Salam hangat dan sayang selalu. MMMMWUUUUUUACH!

#OMAKE

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapati seniornya berdiri dihadapannya kini. Wajahnya tampak sama dengan saat mereka sekolah dulu. Ah, tidak! Ada kerut halus disana sini. Dan apa – apaan rambut super pendek itu? Apa disengaja supaya ia tampak lebih tua dan berwibawa? Harusnya selisih usia mereka tidak begitu jauh, namun entah mengapa pria dihadapannya ini Nampak lebih seperti pamannya. Apa mungkin karena gen tampan Uchiha membuat Sasuke awet muda?

"Selamat Sore, Uchiha."

Sapaan pria itu membuyarkan pikiran absurd Sasuke.

"Senior Uzumaki." Sasuke memberi hormat sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Kau sedang mengantar seseorang? Putramu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke perlahan.

"Ia pasti hebat seperti Ayahnya." Timpal Naruto.

"Hn!." Jawab Sasuke, "Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka seperti apa ia sekarang."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Apa ia pernah bertemu putra dari juniornya ini? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Keturunan Uchiha adalah sosok yang sulit untuk dihilangkan dari ingatan. Baik itu karena bakat atau tampang mereka yang diatas rata – rata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kebingungan Naruto.

"Jika nanti senior bertemu dengannya, kali ini tolong perlakukan ia lebih baik." Sasuke melirik sekilar arloji ditangan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam dan berjalan melewati Naruto.

Sebentar lagi tes pantokir Boruto akan selesai. Ia harus segera menjemput Boruto dan Hinata.

Bicara soal Hinata. Ini juga alasan kenapa Sasuke agak terburu – buru.

"Bertemu mantan jelas bukan hal yang baik." Geruntunya.

Dan menahan cemburu juga jelas bukan hal yang baik kan Sasuke?

#REAL FIN


End file.
